The 'Chewing Gum' Muses
by my-chan1325
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on different pairings and genres. 'Chewing Gum' Muses because I am addicted to it, it makes me think and also is a good weight-reduction strategy. Current story 2: Learning to live: She had 'studied' in her first life, but 'learned' in her second. And learning is a million times better- Haibara Ai/Shiho Miyano
1. Choices and Chances

Choices and Chances

Summary: Only foolish 'superhero vigilantes' are so extremely foolish that they think that they can do everything alone. They grab the chances and choose through choices, but they never get what`s unity.

* * *

Only a foolish child would go swimming in the river that swallowed his father. Only a foolish child would follow his father`s footsteps, a path leading to destruction. Only a foolish child would continuously lie, wearing disguises and fooling people even when he _knows_ the ability of truth. Only a foolish child would be the result of his heart-break, of his own death.

Only a foolish person will lose himself, making it impossible to find his true place, his true face.

Only a foolish person will keep others before him, for his love is so oppositely selfish, that it is considerate for others but not himself. Only a foolish person forgets himself, for he is oblivious about his importance, _about_ how precious he is, _about_ how his loss would _shatter_ others. Only a foolish person unknowingly hurts you so much, while claiming to be protecting you, while claiming to be giving you abundant _happiness_.

Only a foolish person suffers so much alone, making it impossible to traverse his wall of indifference.

Only such foolish 'superhero vigilantes' are so extremely foolish that they think that they can do everything alone. Fight crime syndicates, dodge bullets, hide their identity, treat their wounds, _everything alone_.

So, it is perfectly understandable when such foolish people, who are vigilantes, who are superheroes but don't claim to be one; it is impeccably reasonable for them to end up in hospitals, to require extreme medical treatment.

Broken ribs, fractured bones, smashed skull, shredding muscles, numb mind and a slow beating heart. That's what remains; _a breathing but dead foolish man_.

Those two foolish men lay side by side in adjacent ICU rooms, rooms plated as _Shinichi Kudo_ and _Kuroba Kaito._

Those two were _foolish_ and _stupid_ and _crazy_ and _rash_ to think that they could conquer 'them' _alone_. And now, the near and dear ones of these two foolish men would make it sure that they would comprehend the extent of their foolishness.

'They would wake up right?!' No questions about it! 'Foolish men are idiots, and idiots don't die so easily, wasn`t it so?'

Now, was time to be wise, time to _unite_ , time to _teach_ 'them' the lesson.

 _A solemn voiceless oath filled the air,_

 _The fire in their eyes making it clear._

 _Rest now, dear foolish juvenile,_

 _We together, will pass through all trials._

 _May you live, and we all,_

 _Long together, peaceful till the call._

* * *

 **A/N** : Pardon the angstiness (if this is a word?), but I just felt like writing one. Besides, it`s about time that this should happen..And I know it`s not as good.."sigh"

PS: I am extremely grateful to all of you reviewed! It means a lot to me! Thanks for giving me such an encouraging upstart. I am working on my other comparatively beautiful ideas, but life just keeps happening. Anyways, what I mean is that I never expected myself to write this. But at times we think something but something else comes out!


	2. Learning to Live

Learning to Live

Summary: Life from Haibara\Shiho`s point of view. She had 'studied' in her first life, but 'learned' in her second. And learning is a million times better.

* * *

Haibara Ai or Miyano Shiho (if you would like to accurately call her), _never_ had believed in supernatural, she outright rejected the thought itself.

And by supernatural, she did not mean vampires or witches or anything outrageously unbelievable. What she meant was something as simple as fate, belief; something that according to her was concocted by, and for the religious fanatics. Besides, she was anything but religious.

For anyone who has seen more evil than goodness, who is deeply scientific and analytical, it is understood. Perhaps it made it easier to live. _There is no room for reason without evidence._

She did not understand those that put their hopes in red-threads and holy-waters, those that peacefully went to sleep believing in miracles; who did nothing but still hoped for everything.

Her Pandora box had long ago spilled its contents, including ' _hope_ '. During the first few months as Haibara Ai, she would bitterly laugh at the word. 'Hope' was not supposed to exist. It was deceiving, was poisonous, it had killed her, _almost_.

She had never understood why her sister was always so lively, so carefree and happy even after knowing about Black Organization, _even after_ witnessing the blackness and grime of the world, _even after_ losing their parents, _even after_ facing heartbreak and betrayal.

She had never understood Kudo Shinichi, could never comprehend his sense of `justice`. Who puts his own life in danger and saves the girl that was the reason of havoc in his life? Who tries to save a man that was about to kill him seconds ago? Who values life so much that he saves killers, murderers, all sort of psychos just so that he can bring proper justice to them? Who takes on the brunt of this evil merciless world and still maintain a clean lawful heart!

She had never understood Mouri Ran, could never comprehend her level of kindness and courage. Who jumps in a rain of bullets, shields and protects a girl that had taken away her most precious person? Who can be the embodiment of peace, angelic gentleness and brute strength at the same time? Who can still smile and be strong even while facing endless despairs.

 _Life has its own unique way to teach us, unexpected and sudden. Who would have thought that it would be Ayumi who would finally make her understand._

 _._ 0.

 _Life is strange, had always been._

 _She would be finally taught, she had never known;_

 _A little angelic soul inculcated_

 _The secret of serenity, demonstrated._

 _A grateful oath murmured in the air,_

 _As she stepped out of the lair._

 _To not hide and run is the real courage_

 _Faith seeped in, Happiness cleared the message._

 _Learning to live by living to learn,_

 _Giving, gratitude and concern._

 _Life is still strange, will always remain_

 _Belief, O puzzled soul, is the way to attain._

.0.

Haibara Ai or Miyano Shiho, still _did not_ believe in the supernatural.

But now, she believed in belief, in faith; for what we believe in undeniably happens, for _miracles_ can happen as long as faith is there. For hope is the reason of our continuous struggle; and _trust_ , the basis of our hope.

It had taken an awful lot of time for a genius like her to understand this. A second childhood again; and now she could comprehend happiness, now she was able to fight her own darkness, _was able_ to hope, trust and love.

Now, she was learning to live. _And learning was a million times better._

* * *

 **A/N** : I personally feel that Haibara is a very interesting character, and this is exactly how my head has figured out her development. In the manga, one of her best, truest smile that was drawn was when she comes out after turning down the witness protection program ( I have used 'lair' for rhyming purpose).

PS: Special thanks again to all of you who take your precious time to read, view, follow, fav and review my stories! I would be extremely grateful if you would constructively criticize at this, and tell me how it resonates with you!


End file.
